Vehicle air conditioning systems generally include condenser systems for cooling a heat transfer medium utilized in the air conditioning system. The condenser system is generally located in the engine compartment. While in certain vehicles, such as emergency vehicles having a driver compartment and a patient compartment, a primary condenser system located in the engine compartment may be sufficient to cool the driver compartment, an auxiliary air conditioning system having an auxiliary condenser system may be required to cool the patient compartment. However, auxiliary condenser systems can be bulky and can take away space needed for other essential vehicle components. For this and other reasons, certain vehicles have positioned auxiliary condenser systems on top of the roof, e.g., the patient compartment roof. However, placing a condenser system on top of a vehicle roof can increase the vehicle's clearance height and create increased aerodynamic drag. In light of these problems, certain vehicles have positioned auxiliary condenser systems underneath the vehicle. However, having components of a condenser system underneath the vehicle can be problematic in that debris from the road may damage essential condenser system components. Further, such condenser systems may require increased energy to cool condenser coils during the summer, as the condenser coils may be close to a road that is radiating heat. In addition, certain vehicle condenser systems having more than one condenser fan may operate in an inefficient manner, as oftentimes, all the fans may be activated when the air conditioning system is on, even if only one condenser fan is required. Accordingly, there is a need for an air conditioning condenser system for a vehicle having improved efficiency, and that can provide space for other vehicle components.